When The Sunshines in the East
by Lalina Mendez54
Summary: Lalina Magnolia is the Princess of Moorewood. Her beauty is legend, as well as her name, and power. She is in the Fellowship. She goes on the ques to destroy the ring put can she keep up with love, and war?


When the sun shines in the east.  
  
Her beauty was legend. She was known as the beautiful elf warrior Lalina Magnolia. She was also the Princess of Moorewood. She had tan skin, silky straight brown hair, deep brown eyes, and pointed ears like any elf. She was a magical elf. She had magic from the blood in her veins. She not only used magic but , a bow arrow which she was very skillful with, and a sword. She was quit5e talented at everything she did. She gets ready for her day like any other Immortal Elf in Middle Earth. Elves are yes, immortal, and can only die of in battle or of a broken heart. Here's the story in different people's point of views.  
  
Lalina's POV:  
  
Well this morning I was awoke by my sister(the dainty one) Imagene shaking me almost until death saying "Wake up Lina! Legolas is here to take you to take you to Lord Elrond's secret council of warriors! For he waiting downstairs." I thanked her, and quickly jumped out of bed. I dunked myself in my bath, and quickly washed my hair then dried off. I took my short brown skirt, dark blue tights, knee-length boots,(no heel) blue silk Elven shirt, and brown jacket from my closet. I got dressed. Then I quickly brushed my hair, put an extremely tight braid on both sides of my head. I halted in front of my mirror. I checked myself. Just as I did my mother walked in. In her hands she had a very beautiful blue bracelet. She said I looked very beautiful even as a warrior. She gave me the bracelet, and walked with me downstairs to where Legolas stood tall, and straight. Then me, and Legolas went to the weaponry. I got my bow. He tightened it for me, while I shined my sword. I got my Moorewood Arrows, and then me, and Legolas made our way to the stable to get my horse Felicity prepped to go. I got her ready to go. I said goodbye to my mother, father, and sisters. For I'm the middle child. I took Legolas' hand, and we set out to Rivindell.  
  
Legolas' POV:  
  
Lalina came down the stairs of the palace looking more beautiful than ever. Wow! She seemed so graceful. The way she so gently, and angelically walked down the stairs. She took my hand, and kissed my cheek. She looked at my blue eyes, and smiled as I looked into her brown eyes. They were as beautiful as the sun. I tightened her bow for her, and helped her with her horse. As we rode threw the forest I rode closer, and closer to her. She definitely noticed. So since my horse almost tripped over her horse's foot I moved away a little. She noticed I wanted to be with her so she sent her horse back to Moorewood. She got on my horse. She wrapped her tan arms around my waist, then kissed my cheek, and laid her head on the back of my shoulder. She soon fell asleep. I woke her up when we got to the gate of Rivindell. She got off my horse with a wonderful smile.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Lalina's POV:  
  
Rivindell is so beautiful. The next thing I knew I turned to find 4 little hobbits staring at me in awe! I looked at Legolas who went to go talk to Aragorn. and Gandalf. So I went to the hobbits who were obviously nervous, as I walked over to them they fixed their clothes. "Hello young master hobbits. What brings you to Rivindell?" "Well we are the ring bearers," one of them managed to say. "Oh my...where are my manners. Sorry. My name is there Lalina Magnolia, Princess of Moorewood," I said ,"Pleasure to meet you." I said sticking out my hand to shake their small, but rough hands. They shook my hand as they each told me their names;"Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.""You are the most beautiful thing we have ever seen," they all said at the same time. "Thank you, you are very kind," I said," Are you here for the secret council of warriors as I?" "Yes, you are a warrior. Wow!" said Sam. "Yes, I am", I replied, turning to show them my bow, arrows, and sword. "Good Day," I said walking over to Legolas. As I did, I heard the hobbits conversating. Here's what they said:  
  
"Wow, she's beautiful," said Sam.  
  
"And she's a warrior too!" added Merry delightfully.  
  
"But. She is Legolas' companion, and they get along great together," Frodo said.  
  
They all agreed, and walked off around Rivindell.  
  
Out of nowhere when I was with Legolas Aragorn, and Gandalf someone tapped me on my shoulder. It was my old friend Arwen. I told Legolas that me, and Arwen would be on the balcony where the meeting will take place.  
  
Legolas' POV:  
  
Lalina went to the council circle on the balcony with Lord Elrond's daughter, and Aragorn's love, Arwen. I haven't seen Aragorn in quite a while until now. Neither have I Gandalf. The meeting is starting in 5 minutes. I must go.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Lalina's POV: Okay so now I shall tell you what happened during the council meeting. Okay here's what had happened in which I will tell:  
  
"Strangers of distant lands. Friends of old. We are gathered her to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle earth is on the brink of destruction," Lord Elrond said turning to Frodo," Bring forth the ring, Frodo."  
  
The hobbit got up from his seat, and placed the ring on a small table in the middle of the balcony. He sat back down, and let out a sigh of relief. Boromeir(human) started calling the ring "a gift from the fellows of Mordor." Please! It's a curse!! Aragorn said that no one could weild except for Sauron. "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" replied Boromeir. Legolas stood up from the seat next to me faster than a jack rabbit. "This is no mere ranger. This is Aragorn son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance", Legolas said proudly. "this is Esildore's heir?" said Boromeir. " And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas replied. I tugged his brown velvet poncha, and told him to sit down. He did. Gandalf talked. Then a dwarf said something. Legolas stood up. Again! "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said!" Legolas yelled," The ring must be destroyed!" "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" yelled a dwarf. "what happens then. What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" yelled Boromeir. "I will be dead before I hear the ring in the hands of an elf!" yelled the dwarf,"NO one trust an elf!" That alone made all the elves angry. I spoke to Lord Elrond in my mind. He said he wanted to kick the dwarf out, but I told him no to. An argument broke out. Soon enough the only ones still sitting, and not saying a thing was me, Aragorn, Lord Elrond, and Frodo. Just then Frodo said he would take the ring to Mount Doom in Mordor. Me, and Aragorn heard him the first time, and looked me, and Aragorn looked at each other like "Oh no!" The second time he was heard. He said he did not know the way. So Gandalf agreed to help him on the journey. I went next, and said Frodo had my magic. Aragorn said Frodo had his sword. Legolas said Frodo had his bow. Gimbli(dwarf) said Frodo had his ax. Then Boromeir said Frodo had the power of Gondor. After that the hobbits; Sam, Merry, and Pippin demanded to come along. Lord Elrond named us the Fellowship of the Rings. 10 warriors joined into one group. We would set out on the journey the next day.  
  
Legolas' POV:  
  
Well today wasn't that great. But after the council meeting, my time with Lalina was wonderful. We laughed, and talked. Then we went on a walk by the balcony around Rivindell. We caught Aragorn coming out of his room. Me, and Lalina could tell he was going to see Arwen. We walked into the forest where I took her to the River of Stars. We sat on a bench by the waterfall in a wet cave. Although it was fairly lovely. Lalina just completed the whole thing. I told her after the journey I would love to get married to her. She was stunned. She said yes. I hugged her then kissed her crimson lips, but as I did she cried tears of glistening silver. I know because one of her tears fell on my lips. I wiped away her tears, then hugged her. She smiled.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Lalina's POV:  
  
Wow! Okay! I truly love Legolas. Today we set out on "the journey" to destroy the ring. Before we left my parents sent me a special monster. Well not exactly. It's half horse, wolf, and eagle. Well it can change into those, but besides that I use her as a wolf but when I have to fly, I use her as an eagle. Have to forget about that for a while. So while we were walking I couldn't help, but notice that the hobbits looked a bit tired after a half hour of walking on our journey. So what I did was I took out the monster, (which I immediately named Kirara. Since I already had one named Imagene.) and picked up the hobbits with my magic, and placed them on Kirara, and Imagene then told to Imagene, and Kirara run farther ahead of us. The guys immediately thought it was some evil, but I told them to stop, and that it was just me, and there was no harm ahead of us. I then told Kirara, and Imagene to stop so the hobbits could catch their breath from being scared. The guys laughed while I gave each of the hobbits some water, and said it was only me. I hope they did not get disturbed by me. They seemed like very peaceful creatures. I could tell Merry, and Pippin were have a good laugh at the joke , but I think is worried Frodo. We continued the journey. As we headed for the mountains something strange, but expected happend. Frodo slipped on a piece of ice the was mysteriously covered by snow. The ring instantly fell of his neck. Aragorn helped him up off the freezing snow. The "Boromeir" took the ring in his hold.He was immediately beset by the ring. He eyed it very closely while Aragorn shouted his name to give it back to Frodo. It wasn't until the third whimper of Aragorn's voice that Boromeir had heard, and quickly snapped out of the trance he was in.  
  
"Boromeir! Give the ring to Frodo," said Aragorn.  
  
It was then that I realized that the ring already started to take over Boromeir. I slowly watched the situation. I saw Aragorn slowly also slip his hand onto the hold of his sword preparing to slash Boromeir at any second. Finally Boromeir gave the ring to Frodo. He snatched the ring from Boromeir's strong grasp. Aragorn slid his hand from his sword as Boromeir walked off. Legolas looked at me as I watched the situation. In fact he had to tap me on the shoulder to get me out of a sort of trance myself. I had not been daydreaming about the ring. I had a vision that Boromeir would try to kill Frodo, and take the ring. He wouldn't do that. He made a vow to protect him same as the other 9 of us right? We will soon find out. The guys were all ahead, and steadily ready to go, and were also waiting for me to join them. Before I walked on I whisper something to Legolas.  
  
"Something will happen other than this farther in the mountains," I whispered to him in Elvish.  
  
Aragorn walked over. The hobbits stood their next to Gandalf, Boromeir, and Gimbli the dwarf wondering what was going on.  
  
"Aragorn I fear something will happen farther in the mountains, and I'm going to take Imagene, and go farther on. Just to be sure," I said to Aragorn in Elvish.  
  
"Do what you think is best Lalina," Aragorn said.  
  
"Yes, we will meet you up there soon just keep clear, and be careful," Legolas said taking my hand. In my hand when I opened it was a necklace like the one Arwen has. It's almost like a communication system that you can only talk through. I had failed to notice that he had the same necklace, only until now. I took it, and put it on my neck. I then got on Imagene, and left Kirara for the hobbits to ride on later. I sped off far front.  
  
Legolas's POV:  
  
Lalina seemed very heroic today. More than usual. She is a magical elf after all. Well we also are immortal, and can only die in battle or of a broken heart.(which I am watching out for) It's not that I don't believe Lalina can protect herself, I just worry about her. She has been skilled, and taught well. But I just worry. Just then I Lalina talked to me through the necklace I gave her before she went ahead. I could hear the screeching roars of the wind in the backround as her voice scratched.  
  
"Lego....las! It's.....aruman!! He is....ing..bring. own..the...tain!!!" she screeched.  
  
"What is she trying to say", asked the hobbits.  
  
"Legolas!!!!" she yelled again. I heard her all the way.  
  
"I'm sending Imagene down get the hobbits on Kirara, and you guys should all fit on Imagene. She's bigger. Ask Frodo. Would he rather go through the mountains, Or the Mines Of Moria. Do it quick!" she yelled with the wind still blowing hard in the back.  
  
"We will go through the Mines!" said Frodo.  
  
"Did you hear him clearly?"I said into the necklace.  
  
"Yes, can you see Imagene? If so you guys go to the Mines, and I will meet you at the gate," she said. 


End file.
